Be My Valentine, Be Mine
by zanessahearts
Summary: Troy Bolton has a problem on Valentines day, he can't seem to ask the girl of his dreams to be his! will he finally get up the courage to ask Gabriella out? with his friends help and the magic of Valentines day, anything could happen. OneShotXTroyella


hey, so this is my very first one shot to go on fanfic! I'm really excited i think i wrote this really well.  
considering i wrote it at 1 in the morning :)  
but it's really good and I hope you enjoy it

ILY xx

* * *

Valentines day, 2010

He sucked in a deep breath as he leaned up against the lockers tightly making sure he was un-noticed, he had to do this, it was Valentines day, the one day of the year she was guaranteed to say yes, I mean who would reject a guy on valentines day, a bitch that's who, but she's not a bitch, she's so.. perfect. He sighed as he leaned his head forward and turning so he could get a better look at the raven haired beauty, she was at her locker looking through her things, dressed up in a bright purple dress because she said what better of a day to dress ridiculously bright then Valentines day? He guessed by the square items he vaguely saw her putting into her locker that she had already gotten a lot of 'be my Valentine' lines, he would have to do something to catch her off guard, say something so original, she would never have heard it before, but was he really that poetical? He failed in English last year, in fact that's how he met the most beautiful girl in his life, she was new, and intelligent and just looking for something to do, so when she heard about the tutoring gig she jumped right in, that was 7 months ago to this date (he had been counting) and he was now getting A's.

"Dude, seriously? I kept up my end of the bargain, now you gotta keep up yours" Troy heard his best friends voice coming from behind him, Troy nodded knowing Chad was right. Both the boys had gotten fed up with each other's hourly rants about either Gabriella or Taylor so they made a deal, it was time to do something about It, and with Valentines day, that seemed like the perfect opportunity, it was only second period, but according to Chad he had already confessed to Taylor, why was it so hard for Troy? Him and Gabriella were closer then Chad and Taylor, and it definitely wasn't about confidence, Troy had a lot of that, maybe to much, he was the king of East High after all (and he was only a junior) but somehow when it came to Gabriella that really didn't matter, when he was remotely close to telling her about his feelings he would turn into a blubbering idiot and back out, but not today

"not today" Troy muttered to himself, pumping himself up, he quickly looked back at Chad who gave him an encouraging nudge before turning and walking towards Gabriella's locker which lucky for him she was still at, but as quick as his luck came, it left. Sharpay Evans, he tried to like her, he really did, but things like these just really made it hard, like when he was about to ask the love of his life to be his girlfriend and she gets in the middle of it, yeah really hard to like her. He only agreed to play nice because she was Gabriella's best friend well she says best girl friend, and apparently he was her best guy friend, which Chad took to offence, but once she said yes Troy would be her boyfriend and the best guy friend could go rightfully to Chad, Troy had never felt right just being friends with the angel of a human being, it was all or nothing when it came to Gabriella and himself, he wanted his Brie, to actually be his, and he wanted everyone at the school to know that, but as if they didn't already suspect something, he wanted it official, it seemed everyone in this school new about Troy's feelings towards Gabriella except her, but that didn't stop those bimbo cheerleaders smashing themselves against him daily, and he wont lie, he used to enjoy it, but now all he wants is Gabriella touching and flirting with him like that, which they both do, it's just not enough for him.

He swore under his breathe as Sharpay and Gabriella began talking at her locker and he retreated back to Chad who seemed to have gathered the rest of his friends that were batting for him to finally ask her out

"What happened now?" Chad whined running a hand through his hair

"Sharpay" he muttered giving Zeke a look, he thought he was supposed to be on Sharpay duty today so she wouldn't interrupt? Troy had thought of every little detail when it came to this day, he did have 7 months to plan it.

"Sorry" Zeke rubbed the back of his neck and Troy just shrugged leaning back against the lockers as his friends circled him

Jason clicked his fingers "You should have bought flowers, girls dig that" Troy ran through his mind of why he hadn't thought of flowers when it hit him

"Gabriella says flowers are to conry, same with a lot of things on this day" Troy explained, she did actually tell him this, she said flowers were cute but any idiot could buy flowers, though she did admit she loved chocolates.

"You can sing to her, Matthew Donnas did, he got himself a date that way" Ryan added his input and Troy buried his face into his hands, he did remember that week. It was about 2 months after they met and Matthew had been all over Gabriella for about 3 weeks until he sang 'she will be loved' by Maroon 5 to her, cause Troy had let it slip to him in the locker rooms at gym that that was one of her favorite love songs, she agreed to go out with him and it had crushed Troy, al though it only lasted for 5 days until she came back to her senses, it was still the worst feeling in the world. She was his.

"That was a low blow man" Troy mumbled and Chad tapped him on the back a little harder than he had prepared for "ow, what the fuck was that for?"

"Grow you're self a pair of balls and ask that girl to be you're girlfriend!" Chad tried to pump him up but Troy was already contemplating pulling it off

"I don't know, maybe today isn't-" Troy drowned his sentence out by the end as Jason talked over him

"You might be to late man, Darren Michaels is heading over to her now"

FUCK, Darren Michaels is scum! Troy pushed off against the lockers and started to walk towards Gabriella, he could just hang out with her right now, he had all day to ask her, at least this way he could be around to keep away the pathetic jack asses that tried to hit on her, but deep down Troy knew if Brie hadn't taken that tutoring job he would just be another one of those love struck groupie guys as well. Luckily he reached Gabriella before Darren did, cutting off whatever conversation Gabriella and Sharpay were having

"Hey Troy" Gabriella greeted him with a quick smile as she struggled with all her books in her hands, she had lost her shoulder bag this morning in the mess of her house, seeing as her older brothers were ALL back home on college break.

"Hey Brie" He said quickly before looking behind her to where Darren was before, he smiled when he realized he was no longer there

"I'll talk to you later G" Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug, even though she couldn't hug her back, before leaving

"I wonder why she left so fast?" Troy said sarcastically, he knew why she left, he tried to avoid her as much as possible to, it was just awkward considering she spent the entire sophomore year stalking him. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as he grabbed most of her books out of her hands

"If you would at least try to be nice to her, she wouldn't have to leave everytime you come around" Gabriella's threatened him with her sweet voice, which he couldn't help but chuckle at. "thank you" She said referring to the books

"No problem, you're to small to be carrying all these heavy books by you're self" He closed her locker for her before walking towards the class he knew she had next "so how's you're valentines day so far?" He asked her nervously, hopefully she hadn't agreed to any dates he knew guys were bound to ask her on

Gabriella sighed "Oh you know, I had a few people ask me… but not the right person" she hinted him in but he didn't seem to notice, he never did, how blind could he be? Could she put herself out there any more? No I didn't think so, well not without shoving her tongue down his throat, but she wasn't even sure if that would work. He was always so smooth with other girls, but with her he was so clueless? Now Gabriella was smart, but even she didn't no what to do with that.

"So nothing to special yet?" He asked her hopefully as they turned the corner of the hall

"Not particularly, but the day is young, and Valentines day is always full of surprises. What about you Mr. Big Man On Campus, how many cards did you get this year?" She laughed In her sentence, she had remembered the story he had told her about the last Valentines day at East High, girls definitely went crazy around him on this day, that's why she made sure she played it cool today.

Troy chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with one had as the other dug further into his pocket "Um yeah a few, and you know got pushed into random closest, but that's just a normal day in the life of Troy Bolton" He said with a smirk feeling his Ego coming back, something he missed to much when he was around her.

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip "what would you say if I told you.. I payed those girls to push you into those closet's to boost up you're confidence, you seemed to be lacking there"

Troy stopped in his track with his mouth open then Gabriella started to laugh "yeah, fucking funny Brie" He told her with a smirk

"Sorry it was just right there" She grabbed the air motioning her statement and Troy chuckled

"No I see what you're doing" He began to walk again but Gabriella grabbed onto his arm to stop him, electric currents shoting up her arm causing her to retract her hand.

"What?" She wondered

"No it's just, well you're just using humor to cover the fact that you're Jealous that other girls are dragging me into closest" Troy joked and walked on again almost having a mini heart attack in the 2 seconds he couldn't see Gabriella run up next to him, but to his relief she quickly joined him again

"You're funny Bolton" She told him as she stopped out front of her class, damn, did she really have to go in? she would much rather stay with him, and she knew he she asked he would definitely wag with her, but she couldn't do that, he dad and her brothers who kill her.

"You want me to bring in you're books for you?" Troy asked as they both turned to directly face each other

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, his ocean blue eyes that seemed to make her melt every time, she felt herself bit her bottom lip, something she seemed to do a lot around Troy "No, I'll see you at Lunch, you're going to sit with me right? I don't wanna be surrounded by a bunch of crazy guys, they seem to stay away when you're with me" She said the last part with a smile on her mouth

Troy nodded putting the books down on the ground, then grabbing hers and doing the same thing "You're going to be late-" Gabriella said confused but Troy just shook his head, he didn't care, he would leave school in a heartbeat for Gabriella if she asked him.

"I need a hug from my Brie" He grinned opening his arms wide and Gabriella gave him that earth shattering smile she owned before stepping into his arms

She stood on her tip toes to reach his shoulders cause she was really that short, but she loved the size she was compared to Troy, every time she was in his arms she seemed so safe, like nothing could hurt her. She sniffed taking in his scent that drove her crazy as Troy kissed the top of her head, she didn't want to let go, but she had to, she was already late, Gabriella pulled away from the hug "See you at Lunch" She reminded him bending to pick up her books before turning into the class

"Lunch" Troy muttered under his breath getting an idea, this was going to be great, some real Romeo and Juliet shit was about to go down in this school, and no one was ready for it, not even Troy, of course it wouldn't really be the play Romeo and Juliet, there's no way he could remember that off by heart.

Gabriella walked down the corridor with her three best friends zoning out on them, a little after the lunch bell rang, she just wanted to get to Troy, her girl friends weren't really that interesting to her right now, she was glad Taylor had finally got with Chad and Zeke and Sharpay's 2 month anniversary was today and that Jason had complimented Kelsie on literally anything and everything today, she had no real romantic story to give back to them, the most romantic Valentine she had gotten today was from Joshua Brown, he had said 'Roses are Read, Violets are Blue, Sugar is sweet, but so are you' of course he did add in the end about her nice rack and sweet ass, but she was willing to over look that, plus she did get a cool little love heart shaped ring.

As she got into the cafeteria she walked with the girls over to the table where they usually sat joined with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Troy (it was a oddly big Table, but the boys being the boys, of course they got it everyday) but Ryan was the only one sitting down there, which Gabriella felt was odd, Troy said he would be there, he never lied to her, he was probably just stuck in class, maybe he got a detention, what type of teacher Gave their student a detention on Valentines day?

"Hey Ryan, what's up, where's everyone else?" Gabriella asked him taking a seat next to him and Taylor sat next to her.

"They should be here soon" Ryan said weirdly quick, but Gabriella put it aside. It was a bad day for Ryan, everyone had someone, Kels had Jason, Sharpay had Zeke, Chad had Taylor, Troy had he's groupies, Gabriella had the group of guys who would follow her around with drooling faces, hell Troy and Gabriella even had each other, but Ryan just couldn't find anyone.

Across the other room Troy was sitting up on the table as the other three of his friends sat on the chairs around him, he was glad they were helping, it didn't make sense how could he be so chilled and relaxed when he's with her, but when he's not he gets so nervous and.. sweaty?

He had a plan, he even skipped his last class to get it going, of course he did forget one thing, the words, what was he going to say to convince her to be his? Maybe he could throw in baby, he usually called her baby when they were just chilling, but he could tell the affect it had on her, he had a million idea's running through his mind, but only one thing he did no for sure, he was doing it now, on this day, in the cafeteria of East High, at lunch.

"You ready?" Zeke asked him and Troy didn't say anything, he was thinking "there's no backing down once you say the first few words"

"You're not nervous are you?" Troy heard Jason ask him (He wasn't looking)

"Really Jas, do I look nervous to you?" Troy asked sarcastically and Jason just shrugged

"Don't get snappy with me, I'm helping you get you're girl" It was true

"Sorry, I'm nervous" Troy mumbled and Chad chuckled

"no shit, look it's easy once you get those first few words out, trust me I did it this morning with Tay" Chad had a cheesy grin planted on his face every since this morning, it was kind of creepy.

"Ok, lets do this" Troy took in a big breath before breathing out and getting up from the table, he started to walk with his boys falling behind him, he got closer to the table he knew she would be sitting at, waiting for him. What if he asked her and she declined, then they would be nothing, that's just to awkward to get past, he can't risk that, he went to turn around the other direction but his three friends made a wall and Chad pushed him around and forward, Troy nodded licking his bottom lip, he can do this, she wont say no, there have been so many signs. He could see the table now, and her, he didn't mind anyone else being with her now, this time he had a plan, and the more people the better.

He stopped right behind Gabriella and Zeke Jason and Chad stopped behind him with their hands behind their back, Troy watched as Ryan nudge Gabriella just like the way Troy had told him to do, Gabriella flicked her hair around to face him

"Hey Troy!" She said happily before growing a concerned look on her face, he looked so serious, Troy was never serious about anything, is something wrong? "W-What's wrong?"

Troy opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he looked around, ok everyone was watching, he did say more people the merrier, but in his vision he actually got words out and looked like a hero not another blubbering idiot.

"Troy?" She asked now completely spinned in her seat now so she could fully face him

Troy tried again, nothing, nothing would come out when he opened his mouth

Chad saw what was happening, he looked around at all the people watching, he couldn't have his buddy the laughing stock of the school, that had never happened to Troy before and he wouldn't take it well. So he took a step forward and whacked Troy over the back

He coughed as Chad hit him "Gabriella, I need to say something" He got out and made a mental note to thank Chad later. She moved to get out but Troy motioned for her to stop "I think it would probably be better if you sat down for this"

She nodded, he was scaring her "Troy, what's going on"

Short and simple? or long and devoting? Fuck it, he's just gonna wing it, be himself right? "So I though of every different possible way to do this today, literally, I stayed up all last night, and spent all my classes till this moment thinking about it, and I figured out something, this moment is never going to be as perfect as I hoped, but I can sure as fuck make it close, just by telling you the truth.. for as long as I've known you, you've been the only thing on my mind, it's driving me crazy how much I want.. and need you Brie, I could stand here and tell you how much I adore you and how freaking amazing you are on everyway possible" she laughed lightly which Troy took as a good sign and he loosened up "but that would take way to fucking long and I would like to get to the point"

Troy gave her a smile as she looked up at him with her big eyes. Jason stood forward and Troy tore his eyes away from Gabriella to grab something quickly out of Jason's hands "So I know you think Valentines day gifts are cheesy, but I got to thinking, that's what Valentines day is all about, Valentines day will forever be the cheesiest holiday out there, we just have to embrace it babe. So a bunch of flowers, red roses, because of the time you cut you're finger trying to pick one off you're neighbors garden and I carried you into the house cause you complained the blood would rush out faster if you walked, that was the first time you flirted with me, trying to use you're smartness against me Montez, but I saw straight through that" He handed Gabriella the bouquet of Flowers with a grin "these are for you"

Gabriella took the flowers and passed them to Taylor, never taking her eyes off the amazing man in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she hoped it would happen, but it seemed to good to be true, was this really Troy?

Zeke stood up next and handed something else to Troy "Chocolates, because of that time you and Sharpay got into a fight and you called me over, remember we ate all those chocolates and stayed up all night talking, that's when I figured out you had a birth mark shaped like a banana on your thigh and that the scar on you're knee is from when you stacked you're scooted when you were 10, That was the night I realized how much I liked you Brie" He passed her the heart shaped box of chocolates and Gabriella laughed softly remembering that night "these are for you" he said again

Chad stood up next but didn't hand anything to Troy yet, Gabriella laid the box of chocolates behind her on the table as she carefully watched Troy trying to hold in the squeals trying to surface

"Remember when we first met?" Troy asked Gabriella and she nodded "You we're tutoring me in you're room and you showed me that old raged up bear that you called teddy, you said to me it was old and useless, but you're dad gave it to you and you still remembered exactly how you got it, you said It brought back so many happy memories and you would never part with it, well I thought maybe teddy could use a friend, and hopefully in years to come, you'll still have this, and all the memories to come with it" Troy smirked before grabbing something large from behind Chad's back, the whole cafeteria was quiet, except for the occasional 'naw's' "this.. is for you baby"

Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand as Troy held up a humongous white fluffy teddy bear that had a red bow around its neck, and a red love heart stitched on its belly saying 'be my valentine' but someone had crossed out Valentine and wrote Girlfriend under it in black permanent marker

Gabriella stood up and Troy put down the teddy to the ground

"Gabriella Anne Montez, this is me, saying happy Valentines day baby and asking you to please.. please" He chuckled as they both took a step closer to each other "be my girlfriend… be mine Brie" he fought the urge to squint his eyes shut, but he needed to know her answer

Gabriella looked into his eyes, they were clouding in hope, and she took a step closer taking in a breath before smiling "no one has every done anything like this for me ever" She looked around at the cafeteria every face seemed to be egging her on, to at least hint them in on her decision, She looked at Troy who seemed to be getting very nervous, of course she was going to say yes! She had been waiting for this moment for 7 months, who would ever be crazy enough to turn this perfect guy down? "Troy" He leaned forward nodding, participating for her answer

"I'm yours" She said in a whisper and that was all he needed, Troy rose his eyebrows "forever" She told him with a smile and he instantly leant down picking her up around her waist and spinning her around as the Cafeteria erupted and their friends around them started to celebrate.

Gabriella's laughter filled his ears as he spun her around, he was so happy, she said yes, she said YES! He finally had his baby, she was his now, no more being with out her, his life was finally fulfilled.

"Troy" Gabriella laughed "put me down baby"

Baby, she had called him baby. He put her down but didn't let go off her, he entwined their fingers "Yes?"

She laughed again "Troy, I already said yes"

"Oh my god, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this baby" He told her hugging her closer to him

Gabriella knew exactly what he meant.

They pulled away from each other and Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes "7 months" She filled him in and he looked down at her with a smile and nodded "You were worth the wait Troy" she told him and he moved his hands so they were wrapped around her waist, Gabriella moved her arms up around her neck, they both leaned in closer until finally for what seemed like way too long to both of them, their lips were touching, they were pressed up against each other so there was absolutely no gaps anywhere, fireworks erupted like the 4th of July in both their bodies and from then on Gabriella loved everything cheesy about Valentines day, the love heart shaped candy, the single rose, the teddy bears, chocolates, balloons, sappy jewelry and love songs. And from the years on, Valentines Day was definitely Troy and Gabriella's favorite day of the year

_Something bout love, breaks you're heart_

_Whoooaaaaa, sets you free_

_Something bout love, that tears you up_

_Whoooaaaaaa, still believe_

_When the world falls down like the rain, it'll bring you to you're knees_

_There's something bout love, that breaks you're heart_

_But don't give up_

_There's something about love_

* * *

There you go, that's it, like it?

Review please :)

FYI i do not own, david archuleta - something bout love, or anything to do with HSM, even though I would love to own Zac Efron )


End file.
